The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Pilot
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in Makai, writing down plans on a typewriter) Shinki (reading out what she types): "...the winner of this competition will be given superiority over all others in the competition, along with a painting of themselves..." (Yumeko enters) Yumeko: A painting of themselves? Shinki: Yumeko, were you eavesdropping? Yumeko: No. Shinki: You clearly heard what I said. Yumeko: That's your fault for reading out what you type. Shinki: That's a common habit. Yumeko: I don't read out what I type. Shinki: Either way, how are we going to run this competition by ourselves? Yumeko: I have no idea... (pause) ...although we could abduct some people to be our staff... Shinki: Perfect idea, Yumeko. Now, how do we decide who our staff should be? Yumeko: I can just pick a world by random, can I not? Shinki: You could, although there are more ethical ways to- (Shinki notices that Yumeko is gone) Shinki: That maid... (We see Mikoto in Castle Shirasagi, organising dinner. Suddenly, however, Yumeko appears behind her, touching her with a gemstone that causes her to suddenly vanish. Mikoto is then seen in Makai, sitting on a floating crystal right in front of Shinki) Mikoto: Where am I? This isn't Hoshido... Shinki: This place is called Makai. Mikoto: Makai? I've heard of such a place in stories before... Shinki: I can assure you that this place is real. (pause) I'm Shinki, by the way. The sole goddess of Makai. Mikoto: My name is Mikoto, queen of Hoshido. Shinki: Apologies for the sudden actions. The person to blame would be my maid, Yumeko. She... she's gone about kidnapping people for something I'm organising... (We then see Yumeko in Eterna City, sneaking up on Cynthia. She touches her with that gemstone, causing Cynthia to be transported to Makai) Cynthia: Where am I? I've never seen anything like this- Shinki: Makai. You're in Makai. Cynthia: Okay... might I ask how I found myself here? Shinki: My maid, Yumeko. She... has plans to abduct people... because she eavesdropped on my typing... (Yumeko is then seen in Aurora, trying to find somebody. She ends up seeing Oichi, who she touches with that gemstone and banishes to Makai.) Oichi: Uh... what is this place? It's completely unnatural! Mikoto: This place is called Makai. Cynthia: The person over there is Shinki. Oichi: Okay... why am I here? Mikoto: Shinki's maid, Yumeko, is abducting people left and right. Cynthia: Shinki says that it has something to do with a competition. Oichi: A competition? (Tamara Knight suddenly enters the scene) Shinki: (Ugh... how many people is Yumeko going to abduct before she comes back to Makai?) (while Cynthia and Oichi explain the situation to Tamara, Mikoto goes up to Shinki) Mikoto: Hold on, Shinki... Shinki: Yes, Mikoto? Mikoto: I'm not sure that I'm fit to be in Makai for such a long time... Shinki: Whyever not? Mikoto: I have a kingdom to look after, and five children as well. Shinki: Is there anyone there who can look after them? Mikoto: Only my retainers, Orochi and Reina. Although they likely don't know where I am... Shinki: In that case, (snaps fingers) I'll get Yumeko to tell those two to look after your children. As a punishment. (Yumeko, meanwhile, is in the midst of banishing Raiko Horikawa to Makai, when Shinki suddenly appears in front of her, glaring.) Yumeko: Shinki? Shinki: I have something I need you to do for me. Yumeko: What is it? Shinki: Remember Mikoto, the Queen of Hoshido? Yumeko: No, I don't remember- Shinki: She was the first person you kidnapped. Yumeko: Oh. Why do I need to remember her? Shinki: She has five children and the only people who could look after them while she's away are likely in a panic. You need to go back to Hoshido and inform them. Yumeko: Okay. I'll do it right away. Shinki: Oh, and one more thing... (eerie silence) ...consider this a punishment for abducting all of these innocents. Yumeko: ... Shinki: ... Yumeko: ...fine. (Yumeko vanishes) Shinki: Good girl. (Shinki returns to Makai) Shinki: I've gotten Yumeko to talk to your retainers. Mikoto: Thank goodness. Shinki: And I'll make sure that she keeps her word, or I will disown her as my maid. (pause) Shinki: On a different note, I need to decide on everyone's jobs. Tamara: Our jobs? Shinki: Yes, for this competition. Mikoto, you'll be my personal assistant. Mikoto: Alright. Shinki: Cynthia, you can help me with the timetables. Cynthia: Okay. Shinki: Oichi, you'll serve as my secretary. Oichi: Of course. Shinki: Tamara, you'll be my defence attorney. Tamara: Got it. (Yumeko suddenly appears) Shinki: Yumeko? Yumeko: I delivered the message. Shinki: Where's your proof? Yumeko: Well, I asked Reina what the children are called... Shinki: What are they called? Yumeko: (deep breath) Ryoma, Hinoka, Corrin, Takumi and Sakura. Shinki: (Was that really deep breath worthy?) (Shinki turns to Mikoto) Shinki: Is this true, Mikoto? Mikoto: Yes, it is. Yumeko: So, where do you want me to go next? Shinki: I want you to stay in Makai until the competition is over. Yumeko: ... Shinki: ... Yumeko: There was someone I was going to kidnap before you distracted me. Shinki: Okay, I'll let you kidnap them... AFTER you finish cleaning everything in the immediate vicinity. (Yumeko stares at Shinki, then walks away to start the cleaning. Then, transition to Ginger Bright and Herb Cookie walking through Makai) Herb: So, remind me - how do you think we ended up here? Ginger: It must have something to do with that weird girl I saw... Herb: What did she look like? (Ginger sees Yumeko, holding a broom as she cleans the general area) Ginger: She looked exactly like that, actually. (Ginger walks over to Yumeko, followed by Herb. Herb suddenly vanishes before they can reach Yumeko, and Ginger seems to notice this.) Ginger: Hmm... where's Herb gone? (Herb is seen in front of Shinki, wondering what just happened) Shinki: Sorry for my action. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shinki, the goddess of Makai, and I'm hosting a competition here. I need people to help me with this, so I... Herb: ...kidnapped me in the hopes that I'd help you? Shinki: Well, it was technically my maid that kidnapped you, but yes. Herb: What job do you have in mind for me? Shinki: Making food for the competitors? Herb: That sounds good. (brief pause) Herb: Do you wish for me to start work now? Shinki: No. We don't have any proper competitors yet... Herb: What about the staff? Shinki: You have a point... (pause) ...wait. How are we going to find out what everyone wants? Herb: I can get Ginger to go around and ask them. Shinki: Ginger? Herb: Yes, Ginger Bright. She... well... Shinki: I take it that she entered Makai with you? Herb: Makai? As in the place that you're the goddess of? Shinki: As in the place we're in right now... that I'm also the goddess of. Herb: ... Shinki: ... (Meanwhile, Cynthia is seen coming up with an idea for a timetable. Once she has finished, she goes over to Shinki, who is talking to Oichi and Tamara) Cynthia: Shinki? I've come up with an idea for a timetable. (Cynthia hands the timetable to Shinki, who looks at it while she continues talking to her secretary and defence attorney) Cynthia: Shinki? (no response from Shinki) Cynthia: Shinki, are you paying attention? (the conversation draws to a close. Oichi and Tamara exit the scene, and Shinki immediately turns to Cynthia) Shinki: Yes, I saw the timetable. Very good. Cynthia: Is there anything else you want me to do? Shinki: Make photocopies of the timetable - at least fifty - and laminate them. Cynthia: Okay. (pause) ...hang on. Do photocopiers and laminators exist in Makai? Shinki: Yes. Surely you have them in your office? Cynthia: Well, I... I haven't checked... Shinki: Well, go and check. If you can't find a photocopier or a laminator, report back to me. Cynthia: Alright. (Cynthia exits) Shinki: (Come to think of it, we do need some contestants... and since Yumeko's stuck cleaning, I'd best...) (Shinki vanishes. Then, cut to Yumeko, having finished cleaning) Yumeko: I'd best report to Shinki right away... (Yumeko goes to Shinki's office, only to find that Shinki is nowhere to be seen) Yumeko: Shinki? Shinki! (no reaction) Yumeko: Well, I guess that I need to take matters into my own hands... (Yumeko vanishes, presumably going back to abduct Raiko. Shinki then re-enters, summoning all of the people she had abducted in front of her) Shinki: Hello and welcome to Makai. I am Shinki, and I have brought you here for the sake of a competition. (murmuring from the contestants) Shinki: There is no specific theme to this competition. However, the winner will be given superiority over all others - and a painting of themselves. (more murmuring from the contestants) Shinki: I'd like to introduce some of the other staff before we get going. First... (Shinki casts a summoning spell, bringing Yumeko, alongside Raiko, right in front of her) Yumeko: Ah! Am I... back in Makai? Shinki: This is my maid, Yumeko. (murmuring from the contestants) She's the blonde one on the right. The redhead on the left is... uh... Raiko: Raiko Horikawa. Pleasure to meet you all. (Shinki teleports right up to Yumeko, whispering to her) Shinki: Yumeko, who is this girl? Yumeko: Someone I abducted to be a staff member last-minute. Shinki: What role is she going to hold? Yumeko: Music, I assume? Shinki: Alright, music it is. (turns back to the participants) Everyone, Raiko here will be responsible for any music that you hear during the competition. (even more murmuring from the contestants) Shinki: I'd best introduce the rest of the staff. (Shinki snaps her fingers, summoning her other staff members) Shinki: From left to right, these are Mikoto, my personal assistant, Cynthia, who helps in handling the competition, my secretary Oichi, my defence attorney Tamara and- (rabble from the contestants) Shinki: Contestants, may you please be quiet? I'm trying to introduce my staff here- (Cynthia puts a hand over Shinki's mouth) Cynthia: Contestants, the preliminary matches are about to begin! (cheer from the contestants) Cynthia: Everyone, take this stationery... (hands out pencils and paper to the contestants) ...each of you will be expected to draw a male and female human child. You will be given points based on how well each staff member likes your art. (Francisca raises a hand) Mikoto: What's wrong? Francisca: How old do these people have to be? Mikoto: I would say around ten years old. (Flamberge raises a hand) Tamara: Is something wrong? Flamberge: How are we going to draw without a flat surface? Tamara: There are tables and chairs behind this stage. (Partizanne raises a hand) Oichi: What's the problem? Partizanne: These pencils don't have rubbers on them... Oichi: They should. Check again. Partizanne: Mine definitely doesn't have a rubber. Benben: I have a rubber. Yatsuhashi: Me too! Oichi: Does anyone not have a rubber? Flora: I have a rubber. Felicia: I do as well! Francisca and Flamberge: We also have rubbers! Peppermint: Don't forget me! Snow Sugar: I have one as well! (Raiko jumps off the stage, giving Partizanne her pencil) Raiko: Take this. It has a rubber. Partizanne: Thank you. Raiko: You're welcome... honestly, I have no idea WHY one of the pencils was rubber-free... (Raiko goes back onto the stage, and everyone gets over to the tables and chairs to begin drawing. Then, transition to Herb and Ginger in a kitchen, preparing spaghetti) Ginger: So, I can heat the sauce at 350 degrees for ten minutes or at 3500 degrees for one minute... Herb: Ginger, that's not how stoves work. Ginger: Why don't I heat it at 210000 degrees for one second? Herb: Do you want to set the whole of Makai on fire? Ginger: No. Herb: Then heat it at 350 degrees for ten minutes. Ginger: Could I heat it at 35 degrees for a hundred minutes? Herb: No. That wouldn't get you anywhere. Ginger: I don't understand stoves! Not at all! (Ginger heats the pasta sauce at 350 degrees, while Herb stirs the spaghetti in a pan full of boiling water) Ginger: Herb, are you sure this recipe is vegetarian friendly? Herb: Yes. The pasta is suitable for vegetarians, and the sauce is just tomato passata with a few herbs - both vegetarian friendly. Ginger: Is it free of gluten and wheat? Herb: It is. Ginger: Have you made sure that all of the ingredients aren't poisoned? Herb: I don't need to. Shinki already checked for me. Ginger: Alright... (We then see the contestants, busy drawing. They finish one by one, handing their art to Cynthia. Then, transition to each staff member taking their turn to judge each picture. Once they have finished, Shinki stands up and faces the audience) Shinki: We've finished grading your art. You won't find out your results until the end of the tournament. (a few quiet complaints from the contestants) Herb (off-screen): Ginger, why did you set the temperature to seven hundred degrees? Ginger (off-screen): It was taking too long! Herb (off-screen): We're in no hurry, Ginger. Set the temperature down, and we can hopefully avoid a major fire... (a massive explosion from behind Shinki. She turns to face it, hearing crackling flames inside the kitchen) Shinki: A fire! A fire has started in the kitchen! Someone has to help! Francisca: Allow me, Shinki. (Francisca heads over to the kitchen, in which Ginger is panicking and Herb is nervously stirring the pasta. Francisca casts ice magic on the kitchen, extinguishing all the flames, then quickly turns down the heat on the sauce) Francisca: There you go. Herb: Thank you, uh... Francisca: Francisca. Bonjam, um... Herb: Herb Cookie. I'm one of the staff - the chef, to be precise. Ginger: What does "bonjam" mean? Francisca: It's a common greeting where I'm from. Ginger: Okay, I see. Francisca: Are you one of the staff as well? Ginger: No. I'm just helping Herb right now. My name's Ginger. Ginger Bright. Francisca: Bonjam, Ginger. My name is- (Flamberge enters) Flamberge: Francisca! This is no time to gossip with the staff! Francisca: Oh, I suppose you're right. We'd best meet up with the other competitors! (Francisca and Flamberge exit. Then, transition to Shinki, giving provisions to everyone) Shinki: This competition should only last two weeks - I've got enough changes of clothes per person to cover two weeks. Peppermint: Where did you get them? Shinki: I... uh... BORROWED them from a famous tailor. Snow Sugar: What's this tailor's name? Shinki: It's- (Cyrus and Ophilia suddenly enter the scene) Shinki: Huh? More contestants? (Shinki glares at Yumeko, who slowly backs away from her) Cynthia: Hello, and welcome to the Competition of Makai! Apologies for the inconvenience. You're a bit late, but there's still time to enter the preliminary round. (gives paper and pencils to Cyrus and Ophilia) You're going to have to draw a male and female human child. The quality of your art will be judged by each individual staff member. (Focus on Shinki and Yumeko) Yumeko: It's not my fault! I realised that there weren't any male contestants, so I went over and- Shinki: If that's the case, why did you kidnap the pretty blonde woman as well? Yumeko: That was an accident! Although it's probably a good thing to have more contestants on the scene, right? Shinki: Not if they're joining AFTER I'm going ahead and giving provisions to all the participants! Yumeko: On a different note, did you give provisions to your staff? Shinki: Yes, I did. Yumeko: I take it that you stole it all from famous people? Shinki: I wouldn't call it stealing. These provisions were PAID FOR! Cyrus and Ophilia: Excuse us? (Shinki turns to face those two) Shinki: Yes? Cyrus: We've finished these pictures. Ophilia: We're not sure who to hand them in to. Shinki: Well, you can feel free to hand them over to me! Cyrus: Alright. (The two hand their art to Shinki, who gets out her pencil, writes her mark on each picture, and hands the pictures to Mikoto) Shinki: On a different note, Yumeko, when did you abduct these people? Yumeko: During the preliminary round. Shinki: You were right here during the preliminary. Yumeko: I had one of the contestants - who's actually a maid - go ahead and take my place. Shinki: What's her name? Yumeko: Flora. Shinki: Homeland? Yumeko: Nohr. Shinki: Hair colour? Yumeko: Light blue. Shinki: I do not believe that. If you really did switch places with Flora, I would have realised. Yumeko: But you didn't. Because you were too busy talking with Raiko. Shinki: Well, there's that, but- Yumeko: One second, Shinki. I have to grade this art. Shinki: ... Yumeko: ... (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority